


Cover Art for Fifty Shades of Desire

by beautifullyheeled, HumsHappily



Series: Fifty Shades of Meretricious [3]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily





	Cover Art for Fifty Shades of Desire

Cover art by Beautifullyheeled


End file.
